Touche-moi
by Angelica R
Summary: [Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf ?] : (OS lié avec Il faut faire attention aux mots qu'on dit) Autre soirée, autre situation. Mais Honey ne peut que se sentir troublée, et il y a cette obsession pour les doigts de Martha qui revient. Et son sourire charmeur n'arrange rien. Martha/Honey. Adultère. Lime/Vulgarité (correspond au langage de la pièce.)


Touche-moi.

[Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf ?] : (OS lié avec _Il faut faire attention aux mots qu'on dit_ ) Autre soirée, autre situation. Mais Honey ne peut que se sentir troublée, et il y a cette obsession pour les doigts de Martha qui revient. Et son sourire charmeur n'arrange rien. Martha/Honey. Adultère. Lime/Vulgarité (correspond au langage de la pièce.)

Avec nervosité, Honey resserra ses doigts autour de son verre dans un geste quasi-compulsif. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, c'était sincèrement la pire idée qu'elle avait pu avoir. Cette idée venait d'elle, en fait, et pas de Nick. Son mari s'était détaché d'elle depuis un certain temps.

Elle ne s'en plaignait, pas, leur couple battait un peu de l'aile depuis un moment. Depuis la soirée chez Georges et Martha, en fait.

(Et ce n'était _pas_ une coïncidence.)

Nick avait couché avec Martha. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ce n'était pas foncièrement _ça_ qui la dérangeait. C'était ça, et d'autres choses. C'était ce que les deux autres avaient pu insinuer pendant la soirée. Les remarques acides, corrosives.

Presque haineuses.

Et souvent justes, en fin de compte.

D'une certaine manière, c'était ce qui faisait le plus de mal à Honey. Ils lui avaient montré ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, ce qu'elle soupçonnait, mais sans se l'avouer.

Elle et Nick n'auraient jamais dû être ensemble. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ou plus, ou s'il s'étaient jamais aimés, cela n'avait pas duré. En déversant leur poison sur eux, Martha et Georges avaient presque malgré eux touché du doigt quelque chose dont les jeunes gens n'avaient pas conscience.

Leur histoire ne durerait pas.

Ou tout du moins, elle ne serait pas joyeuse.

Nick n'était pas le seul fautif dans le fait que les choses allaient mal entre eux.

Elle aussi y prenait part.

Parce que ce que lui avait dit Martha le fameux jour de la soirée lui avait retourné le cerveau, avait éveillé un grand trouble en elle, et brisé toutes les certitudes qu'elles avaient pu avoir avant.

Honey n'aimait pas les femmes.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Sauf que ce que Martha lui a dit quelques jours avant l'a faite frissonner sur le moment, et même après.

Même si sa proposition n'avait _aucune_ chance d'arriver, ça l'avait tenté. D'une façon atrocement délicieuse, elle avait _imaginé_ tout ça.

Et ça l'avait brûlée. Un désir qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas s'était réveillé en elle, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Nick ne comptait pas. Comme si tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir d'elle-même n'avait jamais existé.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Écouter son corps, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était mariée, tout comme Martha, et _elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça_.

Ce n'était pas bien.

Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un trouble passager.

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi encore maintenant, à cette soirée, son corps la brûlait-il encore ?

 _§§§§_

La nervosité de la jeune femme avait un sens. Elle était seule, à une soirée où elle ne connaissait personne, et Nick n'était pas avec elle. Il n'avait pas voulu venir, prétendant être malade, mais elle savait.

Il ne voulait pas venir _avec elle_. Signe que leur histoire ne tenait pas la route. Mais, encore à ce moment, elle n'allait pas trop mal, elle avait un peu bu, certes, mais pas trop non plus. Personne ne la dévisageait, ou ne la regardait bizarrement.

Elle était comme transparente, et tous étaient indifférents à la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, voyant cela, elle finit par se détendre, par respirer plus facilement.

Pourquoi elle pensait à Martha à ce moment, elle ne le savait pas.

(Sans doute parce que c'était son obsession depuis sa visite dans leur demeure ?)

En fait, il y avait bien une raison. La fête en question, Honey y avait été conviée tout comme la fille du doyen : Martha était supposée être là, invitée tout comme elle. Elle aurait dû être ici, et c'était pour cela principalement que la jeune femme était stressée.

Et pour ça qu'elle avait absolument voulu venir, à l'inverse de son mari, qui n'en avait pas eu la moindre envie, même en sachant que Martha serait là. Lui ignorait que la soirée chez les deux autres l'avait troublée plus que de raison.

Si elle se trouvait ici, c'était pour se prouver à elle-même que non, elle ne ressentait rien pour la femme de Georges.

Absolument rien.

Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'impression de se mentir à elle-même.

Quand elle comprit que c'était un mensonge, elle soupira, se sentant très, _très_ misérable. Et seule. Son mari ne lui manquait même pas, elle attendait juste que le temps passe et que la soirée finisse, son verre d'alcool toujours à la main.

Un autre mensonge.

Elle voulait voir Martha.

La revoir.

Lui parler.

La _toucher_.

Pour faire passer son trouble, qui reparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à Martha, ou à ses mains, ou à ses doigts, elle but une autre gorgée d'alcool.

C'était peine perdue, bien sûr, et les choses s'aggravèrent peu après.

 _§§§§_

Soudain, alors qu'elle parvenait peu à peu à se calmer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, et la personne que Honey voulait et ne voulait pas voir entra alors.

Martha était là, fière, souriante, et radieuse.

Et seule.

Honey la regardait, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de la quadragénaire. À quarante-six ans, elle avait autant de charme qu'avant, particulièrement ce soir-là. La jeune femme n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention avant, mais c'était particulièrement visible à cet instant.

Martha était belle, bien plus qu'elle ne semblait l'être, et ce fut comme si Honey venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Habillée d'une robe bleue élégante, elle était absolument splendide, selon Honey.

Elle souriait, discutant avec d'autres personnes, passant d'une à une autre avec rapidité, ayant un petit mot pour chacun d'eux. Cela surprit fortement Honey, qui avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de la soirée chez elle et George, se souvenant de l'acidité dont Martha pouvait faire preuve.

Mais ici, loin de George, il semblait qu'elle rayonnait, et elle n'irradiait plus cette rancœur qui avait tant effrayée Honey quelques jours plus tôt.

Une fois cela fait, Martha se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Et ça ne surprend même pas Honey elle s'y attend, et peut-être que sans le savoir, _c'est ce qu'elle veut_.

Parce que Martha est belle, désirable, et que le simple fait de la voir la bouleverse.

Mais il ne se passera rien entre elles, elle se le promet. Nick ne s'est pas gêné pour la tromper, mais elle ne fera pas la même chose.

Sauf si Martha garde son sourire charmeur et aguicheur sur le visage toute la soirée…

Bien évidemment, c'est ce qu'elle fait.

De son côté, Martha pose un long regard intéressé sur Honey, qui boit à nouveau. La fille du doyen eut un sourire elle avait fini par comprendre que, quand la jeune femme était stressée, lors d'une soirée, elle se rabattait sur son verre d'alcool afin de cacher son trouble.

C'est ce qu'elle avait fait la soirée précédente, juste après la proposition graveleuse et vulgaire que Martha lui avait faite. Elle ne s'en doute pas à cet instant, mais Martha la dévore des yeux.

C'est ce qu'elle fait depuis la fête qui a tourné au cauchemar, depuis la délicieuse insinuation qu'elle a osé formuler, depuis qu'un rougissement adorable a pris place sur le visage de Honey. Depuis que la jeune femme ne parvient plus à la regarder en face, Martha ne peut faire que cela.

C'était un jeu, au départ. Se moquer de la pruderie des deux jeunes gens, voir leur réaction choquée, leur indignation, voire leur dégoût. Ça a été le cas pour Nick, et tout ça aurait suffi à Martha s'il en avait été de même pour Honey.

Sauf que Honey a rougi. N'a pas protestée. S'est montrée gênée, mais pas horrifiée. A bu un peu pour se calmer, ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient.

Sauf que Martha, elle, l'a vue.

Le désir.

Et aussi une envie cachée, dissimulée aux yeux de tous, y compris à elle-même.

Et peut-être, _peut-être_ que le parfait masque de Martha s'est fissuré pendant quelques secondes en voyant cela.

Aimer les femmes quand on est une ne se fait pas. Pas à cette époque, en tout cas. Elle ne le comprend pas Martha est une femme libre, et indépendante. Du moins elle essaie de l'être. S'afficher avec une femme provoquerait un scandale. Elle le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas aussi directe d'ordinaire.

Elle trompe son mari, ouvertement, tout comme lui le fait sûrement. Cela fait des années qu'ils n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est ce petit jeu pervers, qu'ils exposent face à leurs amis ou invités. Oui, elle le trompe, c'est vrai, à la vue de tous, et ses partenaires masculins sont souvent connus par les autres.

Ceux qu'elles fréquentent savent plus ou moins avec qui elle couche. D'une certaine manière, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, après vingts ans et plus de vie commune avec George. Son comportement choque un peu certain, mais c'est accepté, parce que ça, _c'est dans la norme_. Dans une norme particulière, certes, mais c'est une chose que personne ne condamne vraiment.

Ce que personne ne sait, pas même George (sans doute a-t-il des soupçons, mais elle s'en fiche), c'est qu'elle couche aussi avec des femmes.

Surtout en fait. Elle trouve que souvent les femmes sont plus intéressantes (et plus attirantes) que les hommes avec qui elle couche.

Elle n'est pas lesbienne, et elle le sait, mais cette attirance pour les femmes, elle l'a depuis toujours, et cette jeune Honey, frêle, innocente et si mal casée avec son cher Nick a réveillé quelque chose en elle, qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Ça n'est pas arrivé tout de suite, en faite, elle trouvait que la jeune femme, réservée et naïve, était un peu cruche sur les bords. Ce qui n'est par ailleurs pas totalement faux, mais sa fraîcheur et son innocence ont fini par lui paraître être des qualités autant que des défauts.

Le fait est donc que la petite lui plaît. Vraiment beaucoup.

Et apparemment c'est réciproque.

 _§§§§_

Elles parlent, discutent de tout et de rien, telles de vieilles am…

Non, en fait c'est faux.

En réalité, entre elles deux, celle qui s'était décidée à parler était bien évidement Martha. L'autre femme n'avait pu que lui répondre, par simple convention sociale.

« Comment trouvez-vous cette soirée, très chère Honey ?

\- Divertissante. »

Martha sourit, et en profita pour boire un peu. Du vin, d'après ce que savait Honey elle-même buvait du bourbon. Jamais avant ce soir elle n'avait eu autant besoin de boire.

Entre nervosité et désir caché, cette soirée n'allait pas bien se finir.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y était pas habituée, avec Martha.

Les lèvres de la quadragénaire sont rouge sang, et pendant une seconde, Honey se demande ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser, à l'instant.

Devant tout le monde.

Comme si elle suivit ses pensées, Martha lui sourit, encore.

Honey n'en peut plus de ce sourire.

Elle étouffe, elle brûle, et d'une certaine manière, ce sourire est ce qui fait tout basculer.

Ça, et peut-être aussi l'alcool.

(Surtout l'alcool.

Et le regard brûlant que l'autre femme pose sur elle.)

Elle est perdue, complètement, elle se perd dans les yeux de Martha, et d'un seul coup, pour la première fois, elle ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire.

La discussion continue, s'étend, et la jeune femme finit par reprendre ses esprits, et parvient à soutenir une véritable conversation. Plus la soirée avançait, plus les verres se vidaient, et plus Honey se confiait à Martha.

Ne lui parlant pas de ce qui important, du fait qu'elle avait bouleversé tout son univers, toutes ses certitudes, tout ce en quoi elle avait jamais cru. Mais elle parla du fait qu'elle ne supportait plus Nick, que c'était son cas à lui aussi, et que leur couple était en train d'exploser.

En temps normal, dans son _état normal_ , elle n'aurait jamais osé dire cela, mais l'alcool fait disparaître sa timidité et le plupart de ses inhibitions, et à cet instant elle se fiche des conséquences possibles, voire probables qui résulteront de cette confession.

Sa vie est un désastre, elle le sait, elle en a conscience depuis un bon bout de temps, et la personne responsable de cette prise de conscience est là, juste à côté d'elle, et ça ne lui fait rien de lui en parler.

« Je suppose que vous ne faîtes plus l'amour ? » Demanda Martha avec curiosité et un peu (beaucoup) de manque de sans-gêne.

Aussitôt, Honey éclata de rire. Elle a bu au cours de cette longue soirée, beaucoup trop, et si ça ne brouille pas ses idées, cela la rend étonnement réceptive à ce que Martha lui dit, sans s'énerver, ni être choquée.

Cela l'amuse, parce que ce que dit l'autre femme est vrai. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne se sent même pas gênée à l'idée de discuter de sa vie sexuelle (ou plutôt de son absence) avec la femme qui a couché avec son mari alors qu'elle-même a été malade presque toute la soirée.

« Non, répond-elle alors, plus depuis la soirée. Et même avant, en réalité. »

Tout ça n'a plus aucun sens, et la seule chose qui lui semble normal et sensé c'est au combien Martha semble irrésistible, et c'est aussi le fait qu'elle ne veut plus se mentir à elle-même.

Et peut-être que c'est l'alcool, ou autre chose, ou peut-être que d'un seul coup ses idées deviennent plus claires, mais le fait est que le sourire de Martha semble soudain non plus séducteur, mais tout autre.

Il est _satisfait_.

Le regard de Honey s'assombrit alors, alors que la jeune femme avait peur de finalement comprendre. Le sourire de la fille du doyen était victorieux, ravi, et Honey eut la sensation de s'être retrouvée dans une sorte de jeu.

Un jeu pervers, auquel elle refusait de participer.

Un profond dégoût l'envahit alors, ainsi qu'une profonde envie de vomir. Elle regardait Martha, qui souriait toujours, et qui faisait quelques commentaires incisifs sur les autres invités de la soirée, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Et alors, Honey comprit, ou cru comprendre.

« Ca vous plaît, pas vrai ? Siffla-t-elle avec amertume, de manière un peu trop visible, malgré ses efforts pour la cacher.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Honey ?

La surprise qu'il y a sur le visage est réelle, et semble sincère, mais la certitude d'avoir été trahie fait que Honey se sent mal, elle pense qu'il n'y a aucune vérité dans ce que la femme de George a pu lui dire, ou faire.

« Tout ça… cette _situation_. Le fait que mon mari et moi, on ne _baise_ plus. »

Honey accentue le mot, et le mot vulgaire jaillit de sa bouche sans qu'elle l'en empêche. Sans qu'elle veuille l'en empêcher. La stupeur est toujours présente sur le visage de Martha, et d'un seul coup, sans savoir pourquoi, Honey sent qu'elle va pleurer.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, trop d'alcool, trop de désespoir, la solitude qu'elle ressent alors qu'elle vit avec Nick, ce désir qu'elle ne comprend pas et que Martha a réveillé en elle.

Et si elle est maintenant sure d'une chose, c'est que ce que Martha a fait ces derniers temps n'a été fait que pour la manipuler, elle en est maintenant certaine. Sans prévenir, pleine de colère, elle se décide à se lever, prête à partir.

Sa sortie risquerait de faire jaser, alors elle décida de demeurer à la soirée, encore un temps, et se dirigea vers une pièce vide. Pour quoi faire, elle ne savait pas, sans doute pleurer et se lamenter, sans réelle raison apparente.

(Ah, si… le fait qu'elle était attirée par une femme qui n'avait en fait que joué avec elle.)

Elle en s'attendait pas à être suivie par l'autre femme, et à ce que cette dernière, voulant comprendre son comportement étrange, ne la saisisse par la main, et ne la stoppe.

« Lâchez-moi Martha, siffla soudain Honey.

\- Hors de question, je ne vous lâche pas, et vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, parce que moi, je n'y comprends rien. »

D'un geste brusque, Martha referma la porte et Honey blêmit. Elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'écarta d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Pourquoi Honey, pourquoi cette colère, cette tristesse qui vous fait pleurer ? Que vous ai-je fait ? À part me taper votre mari ? »

Honey ne releva pas la formule, occupée à calmer la colère qui grondait en elle, face au discours de Martha.

« Ce que vous m'avez fait ? Hurla-t-elle. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère ! Vous le savez parfaitement ! »

Martha resta figée face à la fureur qui se dégageait de la jeune femme devant elle.

Ok, elle l'avait sans doute mal jugée. Et si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Martha se serait sûrement servie d'une remarque clichée mais efficace sur le fait que Honey était vraiment incroyablement sexy quand elle s'énervait.

Et même à d'autres moments, bien sûr, dont ce soir, cette dernière portant une robe rouge absolument superbe qui la mettait bien en valeur.

Trop au goût de Martha.

« Vous avez tord.

\- Oh vraiment, _vraiment_ ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de selon je parle ?

\- Non, à vous de me le dire !

\- Je parle de votre petit jeu, qui a bien dû vous faire rire, et pas seulement vous d'ailleurs.

Martha fronça les sourcils.

\- Que… quoi ?

Emportée par la rage, et poussée un peu par l'alcool, Honey ne se contint plus.

\- Vous croyez que je suis idiote ? Que je n'ai pas vu clair dans votre comportement ? Ce que j'ai vu à la soirée, ce que vous m'avez dit. Votre allusion, vos regards, ce que cela pouvait insinuer. Cela a dû vous paraître affreusement hilarant de vous moquer ainsi de la pauvre petite épouse du professeur d'université.

\- Honey, calmez vous, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre de toute façon ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour vous de toute façon, à part une pauvre gamine innocente et naïve ? »

Honey tremblait, et pleurait, et Martha ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Explosa la fille du doyen, désemparée.

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Pas alors qu'elle avait juste devant elle les lèvres magnifiques de Martha.

\- Je… hoqueta-t-elle.

 _Embrassez-moi_.

\- Que je m'excuse ? Pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, nom de Dieu ?

Invoquer Dieu dans cette situation n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde,mais Martha ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Honey finit par sortir de son apathie, et ses idées finirent par se remettre en place.

 _Embrasse-moi_.

Pour une fois, on lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait, _vraiment_ , elle n'allait pas se priver.

Et surtout que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait le plus, à cet instant précis.

L'autre continuait de parler, sans que Honey ne l'écoute vraiment, une nouvelle lueur s'étant éveillée dans son regard.

« Que je... »

Soudain, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, la plus jeune se décida de se jeter sur l'autre femme et de la faire taire d'une manière assez… inconventionnelle. En l'embrassant.

Quand Martha sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes, elle se raidit sous la surprise avant de se mettre à sourire.

Et, à sa grande surprise, l'autre femme se montrait extrêmement entreprenante, ce qui lui plut beaucoup.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Martha pour se ressaisir, et elle en profita pour enfin répondre au baiser, enlaçant également la jeune femme.

Elles se séparèrent toutes deux au bout de quelques secondes, haletantes, et cherchant désespérément un peu d'air, tandis que le visage de Honey était rouge de confusion, et que Martha arborait son fameux sourire.

Ironique, amusé, ou tentateur ?

Sans doute les trois en même temps.

« Hé bien… souffla Martha tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, c'était… inattendu. Et pas déplaisant, je dois bien le dire.

Sans y penser vraiment, elle se lécha les lèvres, un peu pensive. Lèvres que Honey n'avait pas quitté du regard.

\- Vous ne… m'en voulez pas ? Demanda Honey, un peu surprise elle-même par sa propre audace passée.

\- De quoi ? De m'avoir sauté dessus et de m'avoir sauvagement embrassée, presque comme si votre vie en dépendait ? Non… Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et puis, maintenant qu'on se connaît toutes les deux de façon un peu plus… intime, je dirais, je te propose de me tutoyer.

Honey rougit, de toute évidence pas forcément encore habituée au langage et à la familiarité de Martha.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est drôle quand on y pense, tu ne trouves pas ? Il y a quelques secondes, nous avions une violente dispute, et sans aucun avertissement, tu m'a sauté dessus pour me voler un baiser. Splendide baiser soit dit en passant. Et ça me plairait beaucoup de recommencer avec toi. »

Honey sursauta. C'était clairement une proposition, bien plus claire et limpide que celle de la soirée d'avant. En l'entendant, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de la chauffer, et sentit une nouvelle fois une chaleur familière envahir son bas-ventre.

Le regard amusé et un peu attendri de Martha se posa sur la jeune ingénue. Qui ne l'était pas tant que ça, apparemment, vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. L'initier à tout ça, c'est-à-dire l'amour (et le sexe) entre femmes pourrait s'avérer être très distrayant.

Surtout que sa future « élève » semblait très enthousiaste à ce sujet, même si elle tentait, sans grand succès, de le cacher.

Et puisqu'elles étaient seules dans un pièce isolée, fermée, sans que personne ne puisse les déranger, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

 _§§§§_

Honey était en train de craquer. Martha avait cet effet sur elle depuis qu'elle la connaissait de lui faire ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires en même temps.

La fureur, le désespoir, et le désir.

C'est tout cela qui l'avait conduite à l'embrasser plus tôt, ce qu'elle ne regrettait certes pas, même si tout son être « moral » lui hurlait que tout ça était une erreur.

Donc on avait d'un côté ce qu'elle éprouvait depuis quelques jours et que l'allusion de Martha avait probablement réveillé.

Et de l'autre, tout les interdits moraux ou sociaux qui remettaient en cause ce qu'elle voulait.

Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment aidée.

Et sans oublier le fait qu'elle venait de tromper son mari.

En sachant qu'il avait fait la même chose (en pire, de son côté il n'y avait qu'un baiser), cela n'aurait pas dû lui poser de problème, sauf que c'était le cas.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était à ce point… irrésolue.

Chose que Martha tenta de faire disparaître.

Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation avec une femme, et celle qu'elle avait eu avec Nick n'avait au final été qu'un court passe-temps. Agréable et sympathique, certes, mais rien de plus, et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'elle retenterait.

Contrairement à sa femme, qui pouvait être plus intéressante. Une fois déniaisée, bien sûr.

Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une jolie poupée, certes, mais elle pouvait devenir bien plus que cela.

Et Martha allait se charger de cela avec plaisir, en faisant son « éducation », sur certaines choses qu'elle devait ignorer.

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, c'était ta première… tentative ?

Honey rougit, et hocha la tête, un peu décontenancée.

Martha sourit.

\- Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, tu devrais arrêter de rougir en permanence, même si ton visage devient vraiment adorable, cela montre surtout que tu n'as pas le contrôle sur tes émotions.

L'autre en rougit de plus belle.

\- Je… j'essayerais.

Sans attendre que Honey ajoute quelque chose, la quadragénaire se rapprocha de (sa future amante ?) la jeune femme, et lui vola un autre baiser. Qu'elle cessa rapidement, tout en restant collée à elle.

Honey était gênée par la situation, c'était une évidence, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler avec plus ou moins de talent. Mais elle était aussi excitée, une excitation qui ne cessait de monter en elle depuis plusieurs jours. Qui était là depuis que Martha avait passé la porte de la demeure où était la fête.

Et c'était ça qui allait bientôt exploser, ici, maintenant, si Martha ne s'écartait pas.

Ce qu'elle ne comptait pas faire.

« Je voudrais savoir, fit-elle à la jeune femme qui ne pleurait plus depuis leur premier baiser échangé, est-ce que cela te plairait… d'aller plus loin ?

La formulation était ambiguë sans vraiment l'être, et plus délicate que tout ce que Martha aurait pu à la place. Elle aurait pu être vulgaire, comme l'autre jour, mais elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle ne jouait plus un jeu, pas cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas jouer avec Honey ce soir, seulement… satisfaire leurs désirs respectifs. Et faire disparaître leurs frustrations, du moins pour un temps.

Et Honey savait parfaitement de quoi l'autre femme parlait. Elle n'était pas naïve à ce point-là non plus mais elle hésitait.

\- Tu sais, rajouta Martha, ma proposition tient toujours. La question étant de savoir ce que _toi_ , tu veux.

Honey fixait les doigts de Martha, la bouche subitement sèche, ne sachant que dire, alors qu'elles étaient toujours l'une contre l'autre.

\- Ce que… moi je veux ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te fasse sauvagement l'amour contre ce mur, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire et un regard lubrique. Que je te fasse hurler tellement fort que tu en oublieras ton propre nom ? Que je te fasse jouir tellement fort que tu auras l'impression que c'est ta première fois ?

Honey réfléchit, hésitante, ne sachant que faire. Elle aurait pu dire non, à l'instant. Elle aurait dû.

Tromper son mari n'était pas une chose à faire, mais elle en avait tellement envie que ses repères se brouillaient peu à peu.

Et puis son mari s'était bien envoyé en l'air avec cette femme, alors elle pouvait bien y avoir droit.

Elle aussi elle pouvait coucher avec Martha.

 _Voulait_.

Sa décision fut au final facile à prendre.

« Touche-moi », murmura la jeune femme la voix rauque de désir.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage de Martha, et elle se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, et ses mains parcoururent les formes magnifiques de Honey, allant jusqu'à agripper ses fesses.

« Avec plaisir, chérie », dit-elle en embrassant une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, avant de la plaquer immédiatement contre le mur, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Honey tressaillit, en sentant une main se faufiler entre ses cuisses.

Elle faillit gémir, et _là_ , c'était pour quelque chose, et elle aurait pu s'effondrer au sol si jamais Martha ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras.

L'autre femme commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lents, puis rapides. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent grand, soudainement, tandis qu'elle tentait de dissimuler ses cris de plaisir, qu'elle cachait en continuant d'embrasser Martha.

Quand enfin elle atteignit l'orgasme, Honey se laissa retomber au sol, alors que Martha s'éloignait d'elle. Celle-ci se saisit alors d'une serviette sur laquelle elle essuya ses doigts, tandis que Honey se relevait enfin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un instant de plénitude totale régna entre elles encore quelques secondes.

Les jambes de Honey tremblaient, et il lui faudrait encore un temps pour parvenir à se remettre de ses émotions. Elles restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

Les joues de Honey étaient roses, et un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage.

Ça avait été… parfait.

Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, peut-être même plus. Toute cette tension sexuelle présente entre elles deux, à défaut d'avoir disparu, avait au moins été apaisée.

Tout comme elle l'était.

Mais est-ce que ça lui suffirait ?

 _Oh que non_.

Voulait-elle plus ?

 _Oh que oui_.

Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle voulait _autre chose_ , quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose qui dépasserait ce qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Nick.

Quoi ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

En revanche, elle avait hâte de le découvrir.

« Martha ! Dit-elle en s'adressant à la fille du doyen, qui s'était allumée une cigarette.

\- Oui ? Répondit Martha avec curiosité.

- _Ce n'est pas fini_! Lança la jeune femme à son amante, en tentant de garder une voix aussi affirmée que possible.

Un sourire narquois et même un peu amusé se forma sur le visage de Martha.

\- Non. Ne t'en fais pas, en fait, cela ne fait que commencer.

Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Honey.

\- Au revoir », murmura-t-elle à la jeune femme, avec un peu de tendresse.

Et elle se décida à partir, laissant Honey seule dans le pièce, toujours un peu haletante, et transportée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Puis, elle sourit avec une joie non feinte, et un plaisir non dissimulé, et effleura pour la première fois de la soirée ses lèvres un peu gonflées.

Puis elle revu son jugement, formulé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

De toute évidence, venir ici avait été la meilleur idée qu'elle avait jamais eu depuis longtemps.

Et que Nick et tout ceux qui auraient pu penser que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas bien aillent se faire foutre.

Profondément.

 _§§§§_

Rentrer chez elle, dans leur appartement, fut plus long que d'habitude, puisqu'elle prit son temps et ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, elle ne se dépêcha pas.

Quand elle entra finalement, elle se laissa appuyée un temps contre la porte, souriant toujours, des étoiles au fond des yeux.

Nick était là, sur le canapé, semblant l'attendre.

Il releva aussitôt la tête, et lui demanda :

« Bonsoir chérie, dis-moi, comment c'est passée ta soirée ?

Honey se figea un temps, puis se mit à sourire. Et elle repensa à Martha, ses yeux, son sourire, ses doigts. Ses doigts en elle, en vrai et pas seulement en fantasme, la manière dont elle embrassait. Le plaisir physique qu'elle avait pu tirer de tout cela, l'orgasme que l'autre femme lui avait donné.

Et toutes ces choses que Martha avait pu lui faire découvrir en une soirée, et à quel point ça avait été merveilleux.

Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse bien ses mots, cette fois-ci du moins.

\- Hé bien, c'était… époustouflant », murmura-t-elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, plus pour elle-même que pour son mari.


End file.
